Zuri's fun
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: Zuri brings the family together in a fun way
1. Emma

Emma sat on the couch in the apartment living room. She had her laptop. She was looking at something that you would more expect Luke to be looking at. Porn. Yes. Emma was looking at porn. Her hands were in her yoga pants. She was playing with herself. Out in the open on the couch. She had been so worked up for some reason. And she needed to masturbate so badly. Luckily no one was home. And no one was supposed to be home for a while now.

Emma was fucking herself with her finger on the couch. Out in the open. Because no one was supposed to be home. Not a single soul.

So it was a surprise when she looked up from the screen. And saw Zuri standing there watching her.

"OMG Zuri! You're not supposed to be home right now! Your supposed to be at the park" Emma said. Intentionally talking as long as possible to make sure that Zuri was distracted while she quickly removed her hand from her pants. And then closed her porn soon after.

"We got bored at the park." Zuri said. Emma hopped that Zuri didn't notice what was going on.

"Where is everyone else?" Emma asked. Her heart was still racing from being caught masturbating. She still wasn't sure if Zuri knew what she was up to.

"Jessie is flirting with Tony. Luke is watching them. I think Luke dragged Ravi into watching them." Zuri said.

"So it's just you that came up?" Emma asked.

"Yep. But if you want to keep masturbating you should probably go to your room. They could come up at any minute now." Zuri said.

"I wasn't masturbating!" Emma said defensively. Zuri did know what Emma was doing.

"Are you sure? You had your hand in your pants and porn on screen. That looks like masturbation to me!" Zuri said.

"I- uhm-" Emma sputtered.

"Do you need some help?" Zuri said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked nervously and confused.

Zuri showed her. She got up on the couch and closed Emma's laptop. She moved it over putting it on the table. She slid her hand into Emma's yoga pants. She rubbed Emma's wet pussy.

"This is what I mean." Zuri said. She sounded seductive.

"Zuri no. We can't do this. You said they were going to come up soon." Emma said. Her words got weaker because of the fact that Zuri was rubbing her.

"But you're so wet Emma. Are you sure you don't want to do this?" Zuri said. She rubbed even harder. Emma moaned out loud. Good thing no one was home or they would have heard her.

Zuri kissed Emma on the lips. Much to Emma's surprise. But she didn't say anything. She couldn't. Zuri's lips were blocking hers.

Zuri fingered Emma's pussy still. She didn't stop. Not even as Emma moaned more. She just kept kissing. And fingering. Until Emma was moaning so hard. She had to stop kissing. But she still fingered Emma.

"Are you going to cum Emma?" Zuri asked.

"Yes!" Emma moaned. She was. She was getting close. From Zuri's fingers.

"Good! Cum for me!" Zuri said to Emma.

Emma did. "I'm cumming!" She moaned out right before she came. And then she did. She came. Hard. On Zuri's fingers. Zuri made her cum. Her sister made her cum.

Panting. Emma said "What the fuck Zuri!" once she had enough strength to do so.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Zuri said.

Emma was still breathless. Zuri kissed Emma on the lips again.

"You know where to find me if you want that again." Zuri said and she winked. "By the way you should probably change out of your yoga pants. Wouldn't want anyone to see that would you?" Zuri pointed to Emma's crotch

Emma watched Zuri walk away with a sexy sway she had never seen before. Then she looked down at her yoga pants. There was a big wet spot made from her woman juices. She hadn't realized how hard Zuri had made her cum. Emma quickly got up and went to her room and changed before she went back down to the living room to grab her laptop and bring it back up to her room.


	2. Luke

Everyone was now home in the penthouse. All the Ross children had gone to their rooms. Emma was still in shock about what had happened. Jessie was watching TV waiting for the next inevitable problem to occur

Zuri was planning her next move. She was tired of Luke paying so much attention to Jessie. He never paid any attention to her. She was upset. But she knew a way to change that. As she had read 'The way to a man's heart is through his penis'.

She went into Luke's room. Luke was on his phone.

"Hey Zuri. What brings you into my room?" Luke asked. He was a little suspicious.

"Luke. I am so tired of you spending so much time with Jessie. Why don't you spend time with me?" Zuri asked.

"Well Zuri. There's a bit more to Jessie I want then spending time with her. You wouldn't understand. You're too young."

Zuri got up on the bed. "Is it that she's got a warm wet mouth and pussy that you want to have?" Zuri asked. Shocking Luke. Luke nodded. Shocked. "How come you've never thought to ask me? I've got a warm wet mouth too you know." Zuri said.

She undid Luke's belt while is brain was still processing what Zuri had just said to him. She pulled his pants and boxers down. His cock was free. And getting hard. Zuri rubbed it. Then she sucked his cock. She sucked her brother's cock.

Luke was still in shock. His dick wasn't though. It was hard. Hard as a rock. And in Zuri's mouth. Being sucked. By Zuri. His sister.

Zuri had no second thoughts. She was sucking Luke and she enjoyed it.

"Oh Zuri" Luke moaned out those words and when he did Zuri knew she had him. She was right. Luke was enjoying Zuri's lips and mouth around his cock. Sucking him

"So are you going to stop flirting with Jessie now?" Zuri asked. Stroking Luke's cock while she asked.

"I can't make any promises. But I know now when she rejects me where to go for some action." Luke said. Zuri was satisfied with that answer and sucked Luke's cock again. She knew that Luke wouldn't ever get Jessie so she would always be able to get his cock.

Zuri sucked on Luke's cock still. She sucked on his cock. She sucked on his cock until he came. He came in her mouth. He tried to warn her. But she still sucked through the warnings. And sucked through him cumming. And swallowed all his cum.

"If you want me again you know where to find me" Zuri said. She blew a kiss. Then she went back to her room.

All this giving oral had made her pussy wet. And made her horny. She stripped herself naked and played with herself. She rubbed her clit and fingered her pussy. She wished she had a sex toy but she didn't. Her hands would do the trick now. She fingered herself. And rubbed herself until she made herself cum. She wasn't done though. She had worked herself up so much. She still had to masturbate one more time. Fingering and rubbing herself to another orgasm before she stopped.

She got off of her bed. She looked at herself in her mirror. She had a sexy tight body. She could get so many people to do things with her body. And she had proved that with Emma and Luke today. She wanted more. She was going to have more.


	3. Ravi

Zuri decided that Ravi shouldn't miss out on all this fun. She decided to wake him up the next day by sucking his cock.

Ravi woke up soon after Zuri's lips were on his hardened cock. He didn't realize what was going on until he looked at her. And his brain processed what the fuck was going on.

And what came out of his mouth was also "What the fuck!"

Zuri shushed him. "Be quiet or you'll get caught."

Ravi watched with wide eyes as Zuri sucked his cock. "What are you doing?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Zuri stopped sucking his cock to answer him. "I'm sucking your dick. What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuri said

"You're not supposed to suck my cock!" Ravi said.

"Why not?" Zuri again had to stop sucking his cock again to speak to him.

"You're my sister!" Ravi said.

Zuri again again had to stop sucking him off to answer him. "Just shut up and enjoy the blowjob. It might be the only one you ever get." Zuri said. And she went back to sucking his cock. She went up and down on Ravi's cock. It was smaller than Luke's and therefore it was an easier cock to suck.

Ravi also wasn't going to last as long as Luke was. He was very close to an orgasm he had never had had before. To him this was a strange feeling. Feeling it build. And then feeling the cum shoot out from the end of his cock. Hard out. And into Zuri's willing and warm mouth. Zuri swallowed it all.

She wasn't finished though. With all the complaining Ravi did she wasn't sure if that Ravi had gotten the full enjoyment from that blowjob. So she kept sucking on him. And his cock stayed hard. So she had no reason to stop sucking on his cock.

Ravi was moaning now because of the pleasure he was getting from Zuri's lips being wrapped tightly around his cock.

Ravi lasted longer this time. He still blew a hard load again. And Zuri still swallowed the whole thing up.

"If you want another one you know where to find me!" Zuri said and she winked at Ravi and then walked away making herself look as sexy as possible.

She went back to her room again. She did her usual morning masturbation. She fingered her pussy and rubbed herself. Mostly her clit because it made her feel the best. She still wanted to have a sex toy to aide herself in getting off. Or she could get Emma to do it when Emma came to get her pussy licked again by Zuri. Or. She could get Jessie to do it for her. She could get Jessie to buy a sex toy for her. And she pretty much thought she knew exactly how to do it. But seducing Jessie would be harder than her three siblings. It was all sudden and they didn't object once they felt good. But Jessie saw her as a kid. She had to get Jessie to stop thinking about her as a kid and think about her as an adult.

She thought about it while she played with her pussy. She could buy sexier clothing. She'd get Emma to help her with that. Emma was pretty good with fashion and she had Emma under her control. She'd try to sound more mature. And act more mature.

She came at the thought of having a family orgy.


	4. Orgy

**may the soul of ****Cameron Boyce**** be separated from these stories and may he rest in peace.**

Zuri invited her all her siblings into her room. She said it was going to be a tea party. They all accepted but they were all annoyed they had to take time out of their day to do this but they did it anyways because they loved Zuri. And because if they didn't Zuri would complain to Jessie and they would all get in trouble. It was mostly that that made them come intlo Zuri's room. And the fact that what Zuri had done to them. They didn't know what had happened to each other. Not yet at least.

But Zuri had a different plan. This was no tea party. This was an orgy party. All of them were going to do what she wanted them to do.

Zuri stepped into their view naked. "Everybody! Clothes off!" She said. She had her hands on her hips.

"Zuri what the fuck?" Luke said. Ravi and Emma were equally confused.

"Don't act stupid!" Zuri said. "I've had my hands on all of your private places!"

They all looked at each other. They were shocked. Zuri had made them all cum.

"Now get naked or I'm telling on all of you!" Zuri said. She was demanding

They all obeyed. They all got naked. Zuri got in between Luke and Ravi and started stroking their cocks. She was facing them.

She pointed her ass out. "Emma! Lick my ass!" Zuri said. "I got you off. You owe me."

"Um. Okay." Emma said. She got down and licked Zuri's ass. Right in between her cheeks. She licked Zuri's small butthole. Emma thought it was best not to disobey. Zuri had all of them under her control.

Emma licked and tongued Zuri's butthole until Zuri kneeled down and sucked on Ravi's cock a bit and then sucked on Luke's cock a bit and then switched a few times. Then she stopped and got up and told Emma "Lie down so I can sit on your face and you can lick my pussy!" Zuri demanded this.

Emma did. Zuri did as she said she was going to. She sat on Emma's face so that Emma could lick her pussy. Emma did. Emma licked her pussy with a bit of hesitation.

Zuri sucked on both of Luke's and Ravi's cocks and was switching between them. She jerked the other off when she was sucking the other. Keeping them hard for her. Then she stopped and got up.

"Emma, it's your turn." Zuri said.

"What?" Emma said still on the ground.

"You suck them!" Zuri said.

Emma did so. She got in front of them like Zuri was and she sucked on their cocks just like she was. Switching every once and awhile and stroking them too. Zuri watched the show in front of her. She rubbed her pussy as she watched Emma suck on her brother's cock. She could get them to do anything now. It was great.

Eventually Zuri got bored of watching and told Emma to stop. This annoyed the boys. They had gotten close when Zuri stopped and now Zuri had Emma stop when they were close again.

Zuri got again in between them and had Emma on the floor licking her pussy. Emma had her hands on Zuri's ass and her fingers probed her butthole.

Zuri sucked and blew as hard as she could. This time she was going to finish them off.

Zuri stroked them off. "Cum for me boys!" Zuri said.

About this time Jessie was wondering why it was so quiet up there. Why hadn't any fights happened yet. She went to go check.

Zuri stroked her brother's cocks and they both started cumming at around the same time. They shot ropes of cum onto their sister's tight body. Coating her face and flat chest with cum.

Zuri turned to see Jessie standing at the door.

"What the fuck?" Jessie said looking at the cum covered Zuri.


End file.
